Fighting is Life
by organizationkhII
Summary: Xion is swallowed by the darkness, but with some help, ends up in the Super Smash Brothers world. There, she faces new challenges, new friends, and above all, new boys who never stop looking at her. How will she deal with this new pressure? Will she ever get back to Roxas and the Organization? Or is she stuck? Pairings undecided.


**Welcome to this Super Smash Brothers and KH crossover. I haven't checked if there are any others. :P**

**I wrote this about two years ago, and this story is not serious, just for fun and entertainment, so forgive me for some crappy writing. I think the first two chapters (I have the first 4 chapters written) are the worst written. This is nowhere in comparison to my Under the Sea story.**

**I just decided to post this, I'm probably going to continue it, though I'm not sure...**

**Anyways, enjoy! I don't own Super Smash Brothers or Kingdom Hearts.**

Roxas gaped, stunned, as he watched Xion fall towards the swirling, black hole in the ground. After breaking his gaze he leapt to his feet and tried to reach her before she fell.

"What will I say to Axel if she's gone? I will have to concoct some ridiculous excuse!" Roxas ran faster, outstretching his arms to catch Xion. For a split second, she turned in the air as she was falling head-first towards the darkness. "Xion! Wait!" Roxas yelled, tearing his voice box.

Tears ran down her face when Roxas saw her in the moonlight. Her blue eyes closed slowly as she pummeled into the hole, which closed up before Roxas could reach it. He stared at the ground, tears running down his face also. Panting, he placed his hands on his knees. He felt as if he could uproot and tear apart a whole building. He stood up and raised his teary face to the moon.

"XION!"

Meanwhile, Xion was still falling through the darkness. She heard Roxas cry her name. That would be the last time she would hear his voice. The darkness held no mercy. Xion was lucky enough to have the Organization coat on, so that it would not destroy her. She floated down to a platform.

The shadow on the platform broke into an immense amount of crows. Now Xion was standing on an image of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. Xion walked the length of Sora's Keyblade, into a beam of light.

A woman's voice spoke. "You do not need to be afraid." Xion took a step back, looking around.

"Who are you?" she demanded, summoning her Keyblade. The voice chuckled.

"So you wield the Keyblade also? The Darkness will be of no threat to you then."

"Also? Wait…you possess it? Who are you?" Xion questioned, interested.

"Such a young girl. I suppose you do not want to stay here for eternity. I will get you out of here. I do not want you to be stuck here like me. On one condition."

Xion dismissed her Keyblade, but remained wary. "I have been teased and played around for my entire existence. I have experienced enough cheatings and laughs. Why should I trust you?"

"That is the condition. You must take the Keychain I give you. And we will swap clothes. Although the clothes I have on now have some resistance to the darkness, they are not as efficient as yours."

Xion vacillated between her options. "Okay, I accept."

The voice laughed. "You bear a resemblance to me. Take this." A keychain floated down to Xion's open hand. She summoned her Keyblade and attached the new chain. Immediately, the Keyblade turned into Ultima Weapon.

"Wow…"

"That is Ultima Weapon, the strongest Keyblade existing. Yes…" The voice dragged off, but gathered itself up again. "You will get your new clothes now."

Xion disappeared in a bright light and came back. She looked down and recognized the outfit. "Are you…Aqua? One the of Keyblade Masters?"

"That outfit fits you more, because you are more slender. Now-" An immense roaring was heard. Aqua's voice became rushed. "You must leave! Heartless are coming! If you don't go now you'll be stuck here-" The voice broke off and the platform shattered. Xion cried out and fell.

Aqua watched in despair as Xion fell through the darkness. With the last of her energy, she opened a portal to the light. A tear dropped. The Heartless behind her roared again.

Xion crashed headfirst into the ground. Rubbing her head and seeing stars, she saw that she was in a forest. "Uhh…" Xion moaned, before falling unconscious.

**The Campfire**

Some ways off, four boys sat around a campfire. A sixteen year old that had blue hair spoke.

"Can't believe Master Hand sent us here. What does he want anyways?"

"Marth, you heard what the headmaster said," a boy with purple spiky hair said. "We have to find some plants to help Dr. Mario. Those plants he uses in potions."

"Just call them 'plants for medical uses,' Ike. That's much shorter," a boy with red hair and blue eyes yawned. This guy looked around fifteen.

A blonde with pointy ears and a green hat munched on a marshmallow. "This is good," Link said with his mouth full.

Link was about to roast another marshmallow when the ground shook. "Whoa!" Ike yelled, jumping to his feet and pulled out Ragnell. "What was that?"

"Let's check it out!" The red-head ran off in the direction of the impact. Ike, Marth, and Link stared at the running figure, and suddenly started to run also.

"Wait! Roy! You're going too fast!" Link called after him.

**The Forest**

Roy approached a girl on the floor. She had short black hair and a nice-looking outfit on. He bent down and shook her gently, but she remained knocked out. Behind him, a trio approached them.

"Why did you have to run so fast?" Ike and Link said, sweating. "Marth? You aren't even tired? We ran two miles at this speed."

"Shut up," Roy said, who was starting to shake the unknown girl again. "We have to get her to Dr. Mario." The girl groaned, but didn't open her eyes. Roy eyed his other three companions. "I SAID, we NEED to get her to DR. MARIO. Do you UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?!"

Marth placed a hand on her forehead. "No fever," he said. The girl stirred at his touch. Marth pulled his hand back quickly, but she didn't wake up. He knelt down and said, "Put her on my back."

"What are you doing?" Ike said stupidly. Marth glared at him.

"I'm going to get her to the school, idiot," he said as he helped the girl onto his back.

"Why you?"

"I'm the fastest. Although you are the strongest Ike you certainly don't have a brain, do you?" Marth stood up, carrying the girl on his back. She was surprisingly light.

The group watched Marth disappear into the woods. Ike started muttering to himself. Roy punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop being jealous of him, Ike. What he's saying is true." A smirk appeared on Roy's face. Ike flushed before attacking Roy. It took all Link had to restrain him.

"You…you…" Ike sputtered when Link finally let go.

"Okay Ike. We still have to get those plants," Link said. "I wonder what Master Hand would say when he found out that you didn't do anything at all." He smirked as he turned his face away into the moon.

**Reviews are much appreciated. Send your comments, reviews, criticisms, etc...I accept flames but I probably will respond in a similar fashion. :P**

**I do realize that I'm leaving out some characters, but I've read some SSB stories before and I used some ideas from them (don't remember which, sorry, I mean this was 2 years ago!), so please forgive me. If you want to see some characters, please leave a review and tell me, and I'll see if I can add him/her somewhere!**


End file.
